


The Eloquence of Angels [Gift Art]

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fan Art, Fourth Doctor Era, Gen, Gift Art, Horror, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a story by Palgrave (goldenrod), title above, where The Doctor first meets the Weeping Angels. For fans of the Fourth Doctor, I can't recommend this story highly enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eloquence of Angels [Gift Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palgrave (goldenrod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/gifts).




End file.
